The information of physical quantities of living tissues of subjects is information which is measured by a medical image diagnostic device and is important for diagnosing the levels of pathological changes. The information of the physical quantities consists of the length, area, volume, movement, etc. of the living tissues of the subject.
In conventional techniques, an examiner uses an input device (for example, a mouse or a trackball) of a medical image diagnostic device to manually set a position or region (region of interest), which is desired to be measured, within a desired region on a medical image displayed on a screen of a display unit.
Since the manual setting of the region of interest is carried out by a subjective view of the examiner, under manual setting of the region of interest, not all examiners would always set the same region of interest under a given set of conditions.
Therefore, a method is proposed in Patent Document 1 in which the medical image diagnostic device searches for the contour of an organ region within the entire image data of medical images, sets a region of interest in accordance with, for example, template matching based on the search result thereof, and extracts the contour of a left-ventricle inner membrane based on the position of an annulus part of the heart.